tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cousin Sid
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Cousin Sid' ist die 79. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die erste Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|Die angeschlagenen KriegerErschöpft und schwer gezeichnet von ihrem letzten Kampf mit ihrem Erzfeind, dem Utrom Shredder, ziehen sich Turtles und Splinter mit April und Casey auf die Farm von Caseys Großeltern zurück, um ihre Wunden zu lecken. Gerade aber als die Turtles es sich so gut es geht gemütlich gemacht haben, schneit unerwarteter Besuch ins Haus - und sehr zu Caseys Ärger handelt es sich um seinen mißratenen Cousin Sid. Sid, der äußerst verzweifelt wirkt, ist hinter einem Familienschatz her, der auf der Farm versteckt sein soll; Caseys Großvater hatte einst einen Zug ausgeraubt, und die Beute war nie gefunden worden. Der einzige Hinweis, den Großvater Jones hinterlassen hat, ist der rätselhafte Satz: "Punkt markiert das X." thumb|left|Ein verzweifelter Besucher ...Sid geht in seiner Verzweiflung soweit, dass er April und Casey mit einem Föderationsblaster bedroht. Noch während die Turtles und Splinter überlegen, was sie tun sollen, präsentiert sich die Antwort auf Sids gegenwärtige Lage ganz von selbst: Eine Abteilung der Purple Dragons, bei denen Sid ungeheure Spielschulden hat, ist Sid gefolgt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er beim Ultimo noch anwesend ist. Sie beginnen das Farmhaus zu verwüsten, was die Turtles und Splinter dazu bewegt, sich dem Feind zu stellen - wenigstens alle bis auf Raphael, der wegen seiner schweren Rippenverletzungen von Michelangelo entgegen seiner Proteste in einen Wandschrank eingesperrt wird. Es gelingt ihnen, die meisten Gangster aus dem Haus zu locken und sie trotz ihrer Verletzungen nach und nach einzeln auszuschalten. thumb|left|April und Spuds auf TuchfühlungIm Farmhaus währenddessen versuchen April und Casey, Sid gut zuzureden, was diesen in seiner wachsenden Panik jedoch nicht interessiert. Als Spuds bemerkt, dass jemand seine Leute fertig gemacht hat, nimmt sich April Spuds und Casey seinen Cousin vor, und es gelingt ihnen, die beiden kampfunfähig zu machen. Spuds schwört Rache, doch Casey ändert schnell dessen Meinung, indem er einen der erbeuteten Blaster auf Spuds heißgeliebten Wagen richtet. Spuds verspricht auf der Stelle, Sids Schulden zu annulieren, und verzieht sich rasch mit seinen Leuten. Als die Turtles sich heimlich wieder ins Farmhaus zurückziehen wollen und Michelangelo voller Vorfreude ankündigt, Raphael wegen seines Fehlens bei der ganzen Aktion aufzuziehen, erwartet dieser sie bereits schon und beginnt seinerseits voller Schadenfreude Michelangelo für die vorige Behandlung ordentlich zu traktieren. thumb|left|Ironie des Schicksals ...Gerade als April sich über den guten Ausgang der Geschichte freut, bemerkt sie, dass Casey uncharakteristischerweise ernsthaft über etwas nachdenkt. Schließlich kommt Casey darauf, wo die Beute aus dem Zugraub versteckt sein könnte: Sein Großvater hatte einst einen entlaufenen Hund adoptiert und ihn Spot ("Punkt") getauft. Der Hund war nach einiger Zeit an einer Krankheit eingegangen und von Mr. Jones unter der Scheune begraben worden. In der Tat finden die drei hinter dem im Scheunenfundament eingelassen Grabstein einen Hohlraum, in dem sich eine Kiste befindet. Im ersten Augenblick beansprucht Sid freudig das Geld für sich, ändert aber gleich darauf seine Meinung und bietet Casey an, das Geld mit ihm zu teilen. Doch als sie die Kiste öffnen, finden sie statt Geldscheinen einen Haufen Quittungen vor: Großmutter Jones, die die Tat ihres Mannes niemals gutgeheißen hatte, hat das Geld nach und nach heimlich der Wohlfahrt vermacht. Und während die Quittungen vom Winde verweht werden, lachen sich Casey und April herzlich über die Ironie der Sache aus. Introtext Splinter: Das Leben bewegt sich, während das Rad des Schicksals sich dreht; vom Tag zur Nacht, von der Nacht zum Tag. Der Kampf mit dem Shredder hat uns fast das Leben gekostet. Wir sind gebrochen, gebeutelt, aber am Leben. Unsere Körper werden heilen, doch ich frage mich: Tragen meine Söhne andere Verletzungen, die sich nicht so leicht überwinden lassen? Ich weiß mit einer großen Schwere, dass es immer neue Bedrohungen geben wird, die uns herausfordern. Ich bete nur, dass meine Söhne bereit sein werden, ihnen zu begegnen. Zitate *'Michelangelo': [riecht] Igitt, was ist das für ein Gestank? Riecht wie verbranntes ... [bemerkt einen strengen Blick von Splinter, dessen Fell verbrannt ist] Michelangelo: Oh. Richtig. Tut mir leid, Sensei. *'Michelangelo': Zwei kaputte Beine, flach auf meinem Panzer, und ich bin immer noch voll da und eine Tüte Chips! - Mmh, Chips! *'Purple Dragon Punk': [riecht] Igitt, was ist das für ein Gestank? Riecht wie verbranntes ... [Schlaggeräusch] Purple Dragon Punk: [ein paar Oktaven höher] ... Haar. [sinkt ohnmächtig zu Boden] Splinter: Ich mag in der Tat schlecht riechen, aber wenigstens bin ich immer noch bei Bewusstsein. Trivia *Diese Episode ist eine weitgehende Reproduktion einer Originalgeschichte in Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1, in der Sid ebenfalls das erste Mal vorgestellt wird. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)